Fifty Shades of Our Romance
by P. FullbusterBelieve
Summary: A collection of fifty one shots together in one story. One shots about Gruvia's new journey. Based on modern world. Ratings may vary. I'm lacking in ideas, so basically I need ideas and suggestive themes or AUs.
1. My Laptop

_**New project of One-shots for Gruvia. Hope you'll like it. Ratings will vary obviously but this particular is rated M for language.**_

**Summary: Gray's iPad died so he just wants to use Juvia's laptop. But why she is not letting him use it?**

"Juvia, Can I use your laptop? My iPad just died" Gray calls from the living room

"Gray-sama, did you say something? Can you come into the kitchen please? Juvia cannot hear anything" Juvia yelled over the noise coming from the blender

Gray walks into the kitchen and sits over the kitchen counter just as Juvia finished making the strawberry smoothie, Juvia then grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and pour the drink in it handing one of them to Gray. He takes it and happily downs it in one shot Juvia threw him a look of disbelief as she brings the glass to her lips to take the first sip.

"How in the world did Gray-sama manage to finish it in one shot?" Juvia mutters, more to herself than to him

"Practice" he smiles at Juvia while twirling the glass in his hand from side to side, demanding for more smoothies.

Juvia shakes her head and grabs the blender, pouring the rest of the contents into the glass. He mumbles a soft 'thanks' before downing it.

"Yah, it's really good. You should really open a shop or something", Gray said eyeing the empty glass

"It is just a smoothie, Gray-sama. No need to be so excited over this" Juvia says as she takes slow sip from her glass.

He chuckles before leaning across the counter to give her a quick peck on the lips. Grabbing his glass he stands up and moves to the sink Juvia watches as he amuses himself with the detergent bottle squeezing it to create soap bubbles in the air He grins when he sees Juvia approaching and taking the galss from him shooing him away in the process washing the glass and the blender. Despite his busy schedule Gray is always eager to help Juvia with her daily chores around the house whenever he was home. Today for example he had helped Juvia clean the bathroom and he even accompanied her to do the laundry something that the both of them were inclined to do. Juvia really couldn't have asked to have fallen in love with someone more perfect than her precious Gray-sama

"Gray-sama, what were you saying earlier?" Juvia asked him while drying the glasses

"Oh, yeah. Can I use your laptop? My iPad just died" he says calmly

Juvia immediately freezes on her spot upon hearing his words. Seconds later, she regains her posture as she thinks about some excuse so that she can dissuade him from using her laptop.

"Gray-sama, why don't you just use your iPad while it's charging?" Juvia tells him careful not to look straight into his eyes.

"I should have, but Natsu has my charger. He borrowed it from me yesterday because on our way to Magnolia his iPad lost its battery. Then he took it home and forgot to return me back. I'll ask him about it tomorrow when I will meet him"

"Why can't Gray-sama use his laptop?"

"The hard drive's is not in good condition, remember?"

"Then go get it fixed"

"I went to the shop but they said I have to buy a new one"

"Well, Gray-sama is at home. So go to the store and buy a new one" Juvia said

"Why would I do that, when I can just use yours? I promise it'll be just for a few minutes" Gray counter attacked

Juvia doesn't respond to Gray as her mind races to think of a possible excuse for him not to use her laptop. No way in hell she was going to let him within ten meters of the poor thing. If he did, Juvia would never hear the end of it. Already, Juvia has pictured him laughing at her, teasing her and so on.

Juvia was broken out of her reverie when she heard his bare footsteps making contact with the floor. Juvia turned around to see him walking towards their bedroom, where her laptop was.

"Gray-sama, what do you think you are going?"Juvia asks him

"I'm going to grab your laptop, isn't that obvious?" Gray said tilting his head

"But Juvia didn't said that you can use it"

"Sheesh I know you are playing with me just quit it Juvia let me just go get it besides I am saving you a trip anyw-"

"NO!"

Juvia jumps off the stool and ran over to Gray with her arms spread to the side trying to block him from walking to the bedroom. Gray looks at Juvia with a curious expression before side stepping to the side so that he can reach the bedroom. Juvia mimics his movement and watches as he chuckles when he realizes her serious expression

"You do realize I am taller and stronger than you right?" Gray asked

"Yes, but that's not going to stop Juvia from trying to get Gray-sama away from Juvia's laptop" Juvia says shaking her head disapprovingly

"Why can't I just use your freaking damn laptop?" Gray said exasperated

"Be-be-because Juvia said so!"

Gray crosses his arms and cocks his head to side as if thinking _why she is not letting him use the laptop?_ Juvia continues to stand in an offensive position, preparing herself in case he decides to dodge her. He does nothing but stands and thinks for a few moments before a small smirk starts creeping on his face.

"Have you been watching porn?" Gray looks down at her impishly

"What?!" Juvia yells at him, having been completely taken by surprise.

"You have, haven't you? Well, it makes sense, since I haven't been home in a month. There were a lonely nights" he says grinning at her

"Ju-Juv- Juvia.."

"You what?" he exclaims taking a few steps to close the gap between them

Juvia was so flustered by his questions that she didn't notice his hands encircling her wrists lowering her arms down. She was broken from her reverie when she realized the close proximity between them when she looked up and saw his midnight blue orbs staring intently down at her. He approaches her and forces her to back herself up against the wall. He raises his arms placing them beside her, trapping her in between his long arms as he bring his face close to hers.

"You do….don't you?" he whispers in her ears. She lets out a small whimper as she felt him press his body against hers.

"N-no-no"

"Don't lie to me. Do you touch yourself while watching, wishing that I would have been there to satisfy your needs?...I bet you sound like a whore, moaning out my name while imagining your fingers as my cock deep inside you pushing hard pounding into until you couldn't walk anymore" Gray whispered smirking at her reaction

Before she can react, Gray bends down and start nibbling on her ear. Juvia lets out a faint moan as he flicks his tongue down to her chin, throat, collarbone where he bits on her sensitive flesh followed by sucking and nibbling. Juvia felt his hands moving all over her body, touching her through her thin T-shirt. Finally, he rests his hands on her hips, rubbing small circles under her hip-bone.

"So, am I right? Tell me, Juvia"

"Gray-sama….please" Juvia feels his hands moving further down her body.

"Not until you answer me…or, should I just look for myself?"

Suddenly, Gray lifted Juvia off her feet and carried her to their bedroom and drops her on the bed before getting your laptop. Juvia was too shocked to do anything but she watches as he flips the lid of the laptop up and wait for the machine to leave sleep mode. Juvia closes her eyes and turns her back to him covering her face with the blanket, waiting for embarrassment.

Gray looks around to Juvia and smirks before turning his gaze to the screen.

"What the-" Juvia hears him say before a moment of silence ensues.

A few moments later, Gray's laughter fills the room. Juvia turns around to see Gray lying on his back and laughing while slapping the mattress with his hand. After some moments, he cools down and props himself next to Juvia facing her.

"So, that's the reason why you didn't want me to use your laptop? I seriously thought I was about to catch you watching porn" he chuckles

"Gray-sama was the one who jumped to the crazy conclusion" Juvia mumbles as Gray pokes her.

She looks over to where his finger is pointing and Juvia groans, knowing hard he was he was judging her of his picture which was her wallpaper. It was picture of Gray taken when he was ill. Gray was drooling while sleeping peacefully wearing navy blue pajamas which had polar bear prints on it. His hairs were messed up and his nose was red due to cold and Juvia was at the side pointing cutely at Gray.

"You're such a silly girl. Out of all the good pictures we have took together, you had to choose the funniest of all?" he says while typing

"Juvia thinks it's very cute" she mutters softly, a red hue painted on her cheeks.

He says nothing but ruffles her hair, smiling bashfully at her. Juvia feels so embarrassed that she moves to her side and twirls her fingers. Soon she hears the lid of the laptop closing and she turns to see Gray standing up, putting the laptop back in its original position.

"Gray-sama finished?"

"I told you" he says while climbing onto the bed beside her "I just needed it for some few minutes"

"What was Gray-sama doing anyway?"

"Facebook. I just answering some messages to my fangirls" he said teasingly

Juvia narrowed her eyes and said "Aish. Sometimes Juvia thinks you love your fangirls more than me"

"Of course I do. They don't give me a hard time as much as you do"

Hearing that snicker comment, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. He stops her by grabbing her wrists and takes the pillow from Juvia putting it securely under his head. Having been defeated, she groans as he props himself up on his elbow to face her.

"So…about my question earlier…"

"What question? Please don't tell Juvia that Gray-sama is still curious about the porn thing"

"I am"

She sighs as she rolls over to turn her back to him wanting to take a quick afternoon nap. He gives up not pushing her any further as he encircles his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He soon drifts off to sleep and watching him she also decides to follow him but the thoughts about how much she wants Gray naked to try out the new positions she had learned while he was away from home. Ohh, the thoughts were killing her. But she'll try it with him sooner or later.

_**Thank you so much for reading.**_


	2. Our funny first time (Part 1)

_**Hey there. I'm back with a new a shot, but it will be a two-shot. This is the first part and it is quite humourous and perverted very much different from the last chapter but there is no lemon so it is risk free but the language is quite strong like the previous one but the lemon is on next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it! **_

_**SERIOUSLY! CANT WAIT TILL THE WEDDING NIGHT _ PART ONE**_

"W-What?" Juvia asked blushing a very healthy red.

"What. It's simple. And I think we can do this now that we are engaged" Gray said smirking.

"Gray-sama! It's impossible! No!" Juvia screeched at Gray, throwing him a fluufy pillow at him. They both were in Gray's bedroom discussing planning about their marriage when all of a sudden Gray asked Juvia about her opinion on '_doing that' _thing. Gray stated it calmly and told Juvia to just try it with him which obviously she didn't agree with.

Gray sighed and ran his hand through his raven locks. '_Gosh! She can be annoying sometimes' _He thought.

"Juvia, listen. We have dated for almost 3 years and then we got engaged and till now I haven't even touched you like people do during second base. We are still stuck on the first base. C'mon I mean, I'm your fiancée and you fully have the right to give it to me. In my all previous relationships I think I have hit them on the first week. It is the longest time I ever been living without doing '_it'._ And besides, I just think it's time we shoul-"

"Never. I will not do such thing. I'm-I-I " Juvia said shaking her head disapprovingly, a deep red hue painted on her cheeks that will rival Erza's hair. Her hands on her cheeks and she was looking downwards. '_Gray-sama is so bold'._

Gray looked at her and smirked at her reaction "Are you embarrassed?" He asked a lope-sided grin on his face.

This time her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red. Her deep blue eyes were filled with confusion, embarrassment and maybe rage or lust or excitement or _ahh- he he doesn't know_. But the face she held was really turning him on.

Juvia gave him a blank look "Gray-sama, you are really asking me to take a freaking bath with you" She narrowed her eyes pointed a finger towards him "Well why Juvia shouldn't be embarrassed? Juvia thinks it is better do to '_it'_ on the wedding night. Besides Juvia thinks it's too fast for us to do such thing we should at least wait for the wedding night, that's the least we can do" She said closing her eyes and nodding her head.

Gray's smirk got even wider. "Well…well…well Juvia, I think that will be a very long time for us to catch up. And I think we are going too much slow in our relationship. And besides you have seen me naked at some point. And I bet you are really dying to touch my abs, my muscles, my-"

"Okk…okk…okk Gray-sama, Juvia gets it." Juvia felts her cheeks growing too hot. "Juvia has to go to for work. It's time, Juvia thinks. She'll catch up with you later. Bye" She said standing up

"You are not serious…are you? You can't leave my little buddy like this" Gray said catching her wrists and pulling her on top of his lap so that her back his pressed against his hard naked chest. Juvia lets out a small squeak on feeling the hard bulge beneath his pants.

"Um…it's Gray-sama's fault for thinking about doing dirty stuffs with Juvia" Juvia muttered

'_Ahh...she's so irritating sometimes' _Gray thought. Without giving a second thought to her answer, he started placing wet kisses on her neck. Juvia struggled to get out of his grip. But his hold was stronger. He turned her around so that she was facing him and he kissed her aggressively coaxing his tongue inside her mouth. Juvia tried to pull away, but he only hold her tighter against him. His kisses started moving downwards, to her jaw, her chin, her throat and then again her kisses once again. Juvia was biting her lips so hard to suppress a moan that she thought her lips are going to bleed.

"Gr-gray-sama" Juvia whined. "Juvia has to go otherwise Erza-san will be angry if Juvia gets late on her work" Juvia said closing her eyes while Gray was busy sucking on her sensitive spot leaving a mark. He smirked against her neck and let her go. As soon as Gray loosened his hold. She regained her composure and stood backing away from him.

"Okay, I'm letting you go for now, but you owe me a free card" Gray stated smirking while Juvia's face flushed even darker and she collected her belongings and left without saying anything further. And with a fake sad expression Gray saw Juvia leaving the apartment. When she was out of view he noticed his growing erection.

'_Ahhh….it's very irritating sometimes… now my little friend lets cool you down' _he thought looking down while walking to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Once inside the bathroom, he stripped out of his pants and boxers, turning on the shower and stepping beneath the cool water. As he transpired what happened earlier, he thought to himself '_What will make her do it with him?'_ As he got rid of his erection, he turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a towel and putting a pair of boxers. That's the least he can do to cover himself.

After wearing the pair of boxers, he felt kinda sleepy so he laid down on his king-size bed to take a quick nap, before he goes outside to grab lunch outside. '_Ya, that would be perfect and I can even think of a plan to force her so that he can have his way with her before 'marriage'…..hehe! Marriage…well it was a nice decision, and imagining Juvia as his wife gives him a warm feeling' _he thought to himself before drifting into sleep.

When he woke up, it was already noon. And he felt hungry so he decided to grab lunch. He puts a pair of sweatpants and his usual white buttoned up shirt which he knew will end up being trashed up somewhere. _'Heh, he and his stripping habit' _he smirked at his own thought.

Once he was outside, he paced around looking for food strolls, his midnight blue eyes boring them onto the ground as he thought what he should do to make her do 'it' with him? Leave it, he just had to ask her to take a bath him. He didn't even saw her in her undergarments or any lingerie. Oh! What a poor luck he carried. And since he was being a gentleman to her he never dared also. Gray felt his hormones getting excited on imagining Juvia stripping out of sexy lingerie, she on top of him riding him, clutching him hard, hearing her pleasurable moans, panting, screaming his name and when he gets on top of her. '_Oh, this getting nowhere'_

He saw a caramade frank stroll and paced his way to it. He ordered one caramade frank, brought it and started eating it while walking through the streets.

'_Since it is going to be first time with her, should he use protection or not? Should he just go gentle or rough?_' Well, he doesn't have any idea, it was his first time taking a girls's virginity, before he used to only fuck whores but now it was different. Now it was Juvia who is soon going to be his lawful wife and he wants their first time to be perfect but how?

Suddenly a bulb lit above Gray's head. '_First of all, to make her do it with him he has to make the atmosphere romantic for which he has to buy lot of cheesy romantic stuffs and then he will enter the bathroom all of a sudden and then he can finally have her' _He smirked at his own thoughts but who would have thought that his plan is soon going to ruin.

So making his final decision he went to different stores to buy candles, chocolates, wine, red and white flowers and obviously protection. He can not share his wife with his kid so soon. After purchasing the goods he went to move towards their apartment to make preparations before she arrives

This plan is going perfect.

_**AN: This much for now. It's only the first part, second part is complete though and I will update it as soon as possible. Next chapter will be lemon obviously, but it will be kinda funny. I hope you will like it. And about this story Was it good? Was it bad? Just let me know by reviewing. Reviews are always appreciated. I hope I will be able to improve more in the next chapter**_

_**Thanks to : JuniorPINKPUNK cherrymomo and NeverInUrWildestDreams for reviewing**_

_**And all also thanks to those who have favorited or followed this story**_


	3. Danger (Story of a Phantom thief)

The first time she saw him was when she was escaping from the cops.

Why?

Simple. Because she was a wanted thief, but she was not just an ordinary thief - she was a phantom thief.

And why she was escaping?

It is because a thief needs to steal something so as to earn his/her living. But tonight, here, in this particular colony, she stole some costly diamond jewelleries from an apartment. But when she was on her way gliding down the pipes, an old woman saw her and started screaming, waking the whole colony in the middle of dark night.

She sighed, and attempted to glide further down. But moments later, she heard a faint sound of siren approaching her direction, which only implies that either the sound belongs to ambulance or the cops vehicle. Morever, by the situation she was caught in - she assumed it to be police cars siren, because this much she believes that the woman who caught her gliding down the pipes, thought of her as a thief, not some psycho girl who was attempting to suicide at that time of the night.

Dismissing, the thought she concentrated on what she was doing earlier - glide down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the sound of the siren became more loud and intense, and there were bright lights scattered all over the streets and the main entrance of the apartment colony.

This time she became sure, that it is 100% police siren.

She cursed the woman under her breath, and started running towards a dark alley on the opposite side of colony which was covered up a red-brick wall.

The whole situation made her so tired that as soon as she reached the alley, she leaned against the wall, panting with the lack of oxygen.

She wore a black skinny outfit (similar to the outfits which spies wear) which hugged her body like a second skin, highlighting her curves. She also wore thigh high black boots with killer heels and long black gloves. She looked sexy even without not showing a bit of skin. Her blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail, making her look even more dazzling.

She looked sideways to check for any sign of the cops. Sweat dripping down from her forhead. Making up her mind, she climbed the red-brick wall.

Just when she was about to hop, she saw an incredibly handsome man in cops uniform, with unruly dark raven hairs with cap in his hand, looking.

She eyed him like a carnivore will eye his prey.

The man looked about her age, and she can make out with his uniform on that he is well-built up. He passed his left hand from his messy raven hairs looking for the culprit which obviously happens to be her (and she was glad that she is the culprit).

She internally smirked. Because she would definately like to steal a kiss from him, better if she makes him crazy for her. She grinned at the thought, suddenly she saw him move away from her, jogging to another direction, distancing away from her.

It was true that the man was really attractive, and if she finds an oppurtunity, then she will sure make a good deal with that.

Finding the perfect oppurtunity to escape, she hopped off the wall on the street, escaping from the situation.

Whatever, it takes but she will sure make him crazy for her.

x-x-x

It was a cloudy day, and the surroundings became quite dark even though it was day. The weather reports forecasted that there might be thunderstorm approaching the said day.

And on the middle of that, our lovely thief, Juvia jumped from one balacony to another. Why? Because she stole another costly jewels from some random apartment and was now, trying to reach the bottom.

But when she was on the 6th floor's balcony, she noticed the same handsome from before with unruly raven hairs, clad only in a white towel staring at his reflection in the mirror.

And now seeing him in that almost nude state, her homones really got excited. And she was really craving very badly to touch him, his muscles, his biceps, the sexy abs, and oh-that V-line.

_'Ahh, Juvia is really going crazy' _she thought but what can she do? It was not entirely her fault. Well, the entire fault was of that handsome cop who made her insane by showing his attractiveness. He was stranger to her, but still she was craving for his touch.

The glass doors and curtains were slided at one corner, giving her a open view to his half nudity. Judging, by the fact about the appeareance he wore, she came to a conclusion that he just had his shower. Because his hair was still wet and few droplets were still there on his body making him look more delicious.

Suddenly, he started looking for something and this got Juvia nervous, so she leaned behind the other glass door to hide herself. Though, after some moments she saw him walking out of his room into the balcony, streching his arms on the railings of balcony, enjoying the outside view.

There was a scare in her mind that there might be a possibility of getting caught but she could care-less. Because this man was reason for her heart's oki-doki feeling. Realizing, that she is caught in a dangerous situation, she walked very softly and silently to the pipe, climbed it and glided down very softly and smoothly, not awaring him about her presence. And as soon, as she reached the grounds she ran as fast as she can towards the exit without getting into anybody's sight.

x-x-x

After that incident, she didn't let herself go out of her apartment for 3 days because if she did, and God knows if she saw him again, then she would surely die.

But tonight somehow, she has to go outside to do her grocery because without her grocery she won't be able to feed her stomach. With her hairs still messy, she changed into a blue tank top with dark sweatpants, canvas with a white leather jacket, completing her outfit, exiting her apartment.

While strolling through the streets, she noticed the same handsome man with raven hairs from before helping an old woman carrying her stuffs.

The sun has set down, making the sky quite dark but the streets were as usual - filled with lights, murmurs, bargaining and crowds hustling & bustling. But tonight, it seemed a perfect oppurtunity to pick -pocket someone (in Juvia's POV -_-)

And when she saw the man from earlier, she thought that it would be best oppurtunity to steal his wallet, kiss and a night to mesmerize. And as the crowd grew heavy, there were least chances for her to caught by any other except him.

Very slowly, she approached him and when she saw that he was too much occupied with his work, she snuck her hands into his pocket, taking the wallet very softly and smoothly.

_x_

As soon as the work was complete, the old woman thanked Gray, and in return he replied 'mention not' and then started moving towards the busy street. When he snuck his hands into his pocket he noticed that his wallet was missing. He checked all his pants-pockets and white coat searching for his wallet, but he found none. When he looked around him, for someone suspectible - he saw a woman with blue hairs, pale skin and curvaceous figure standing quite a distance from him, smirking up at him and showing his brown wallet between her long dainty fingers. Without thinking further ado, he started running towards her stumbling in between. She in turn also started running; which means Gray was chasing after her.

The chase was full of adreanaline and sweat, and she took him chasing her from different turns, dark alleys etc. But after chasing her so much also, he soon lost her. And after the final turn when he looked upwards, he saw himself standing in front of a clubbing bar.

As the adrenaline has tired him out, he went inside the bar to grab a drink in order to satisfy his mind. But in the midst of that, he totally forgot that he lost his wallet.

Once inside the bar, he took a seat, and ordered for the strongest beer that they have in their stock.

He is fucking angry with the whole situation. First, an old woman asking him for help. Second, he discovered his wallet has been lost. Third, a woman challenging him to chase after her in order to get back his wallet. And now fourth, a fucking dancer was dancing on his lips. He was really very confused with the whole situation.

He gulped down the beer in one shot and looked around his surroundings when he caught a large amount of blue beside him. He rubbed his eyes and looked, this time more clearly to notice the burglar girl with blue hair sitting on the stool beside him.

"You-" Gray stood up from his stool moving towards Juvia, and making the bar dancer fall from her position in that process.

But Juvia was quick and once again mingled with the crowd, but this time he kept a intense eye on her blue hair and followed her.

Soon, without her noticing he caught her wrists and spun her around, making her look towards him.

"Look, I know that you have stole my wallet and I fucking want it ba-" he started but was soon cut off by a pair of soft lips on his lips. The girl seemed really lost lost on the moment that she closed her eyes, but Gray was alert of the situation, and dismissing the thought of how soft lips were, he pushed the girl with all his stored strength.

_'The day is really very confusing'. _Gray thought, looking straight into her eyes but the girl was busy looking around her or may be it was just that she was ignoring him. Who know?

She looked around her, as if searching for something then soon met his gaze.

"Come with Juvia" she said sternly before pulling him by his arms and dragging him towards the men's restroom.

They both barely made to the restroom, before she pushed him to the nearest wall and crashed her lips with him locking it in a war. The kiss was really much more different from the one that they shared a few minutes before. The kiss was very passionate hot and fully loaded with lust, and Gray returned it with equal fevour forgetting about his present being. They both were dancing in a rhythym with their tongue clashing against each othet fighting for dominance. His hand gliding down her spine to cup her ass, squeezing the large mound. She moaned and clutched his hair even tighter in response, which excited him more, and his free hand started to unbutton her shirt.

Wanting to feel more, he started to ravage her neck. Licking, biting and nibbling leaving a fresh red mark on her sensitive spot.

He kissed her jaw, chin, throat, neck and moved down further.

One by one their clothes got discarded on the floor. And then the situation became so urgent for them, that they can't resist and he ended up pushing her to the wall, pumping into her hard. She was moaning her name, as if it was some kind of prayer. He was so lost in the moment that he could careless that he was having one of the best sex of his life, and that also with a stranger who stole his wallet a few hours ago. After they both reached their climax, he again kissed her, and sat down on the floor leaning against the wall with her sitting on his laps.

After some moments of resting, she stood up and started wearing her clothes. Soon, Gray followed her and started to do his pants. When all of a sudden he asked -

"Hey! I didn't even know your name? But how do you know me? But then, you stole my wallet, anf all that chasing, then that kiss and finally sex. This is so confusing. What I mean to say is - why did you do 'it' with me?"

"Juvia can not rub off the tension you created within me, and Juvia can't seem to satisfy herself on her own, that's why. Didn't you enjoy it?"she asked folding her arms above her chest.

"I did. Well, it was one of the best one. But...ahh! Do I know you?"

"Juvia guesses so"

"What does that mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes

"That Gray-sama is the cop and Juvia is the phantom thief you were seaching for that night. Remember the night where maybe a woman called the cops in order to catch a thief or maybe a girl who was escaping and blah blah" she said shrugging her shoulders. At that instant, his eyes widened and he paled a bit.

"How do you know my name?" he asked franticaly

Without saying anything she threw his wallet back to him. He catched it mid-air and opened it to see that there was his ID card in which his name was written, but his wallet was empty which was obvious. He sweat-dropped.

When he looked up to see her, he saw her back distancing away from him.

"Thank you Gray-sama! Thanks for the wondergul night" And just like that she disappeared from his sight leaving him confused in the restroom.

It was only one month that Gray had joined the police forces, and within his one month of job as a cop, he has never been introduced to such intresting criminal.

That night when they were being called to catch the thief, he was told by his other cop members that they had to catch a woman with blue hairs and whose name was 'Juvia Lockser'.

This Juvia girl was really something. And she not only made him curious about her but left him crazy about her.

_'Nice meeting you too, Juvia Lockser! And I wish to meet you again' _he smirked before picking up his shirt and coat and exiting the restroom.

x-x-x

Juvia had just asked for a kiss, but she got something more valuable than that. And she is happy that she is able to get it. She giggled at her own thought.

_'This is just the beginning, Gray-sama! Next time we meet our game will be much more intresting' _she thought before heading towards her apartment.

###

**So how was it? Actually the idea of writing this fic suddenly popped up into my mind when I heard the song "Danger" by Taemin. This is just totally my imaginations. So let me know, how was it. And don't worry the next part of "Our funny first time" is half-ready but as I am busy now, I will be updating it a few weeks later.**


End file.
